


Dreaming of You.

by eelora



Series: Fate made you mine. (Soulmate AU) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheesy, Dreams, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelora/pseuds/eelora
Summary: They've never met, but Takahiro loves him so much that his heart aches.





	Dreaming of You.

Souls are finicky things; each filled with a unique essence, but always adapting to truly reflect the person to hold it. However a soul is never born in a complete form, and is always searching for its pair – the other half to complete it. Sometimes, a souls may need more than just another, and may fester with the task of searching for two, three or even more harmonious souls. Each soul had a way of finding each other, a distinct means of connection that made it inevitable that they would meet.

Whether it be in the hands of Fate, or by coincidence… souls are always chasing, and will never settle until they meet.

For Takahiro, he awoke every day to a lack of warmth beside him and an empty feeling that was deeply ingrained in his heart. It was almost cruel of Fate to have his only means of connection through dreams. Each night he would fall asleep and meet his mystery soulmate through vivid images and a rush of adrenaline. They would talk about the most random of things all night, laugh, and even dance. But whenever either of them tried to introduce themselves – or if they attempted to reveal any personal information – the world would disappear beneath them and they’d be jerked awake in an instant.

This had been ongoing since four years ago when he turned eighteen, and he truly understood the meaning of ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’.

He sighed.

If only he could sleep forever.

But at the same time, he had his college years to get through. So despite his reluctance to get out of bed, he rose and quickly prepared for the day.

University was monotonous. His final lecturer of the day droned on and flicked quickly through presentations, giving students little time to even copy down the notes. As such, Takahiro began to drift off half an hour into the session. It was a high-school thing of him to do, but he couldn’t help but to pick up his pen and begin sketching the outlines of a familiar face.

The tousled dark hair, the strong jawline and droopy eyes. His favourite thing were his soulmate’s eyebrows; thick and alluring. They highly contrasted his own, pencil-thin ones. Takahiro bit his lip at the thought and leaned back in his chair. The sketch was good – he could credit himself that as an artist – but it lacked true soul.

As cheesy as it was, his own hand simply couldn’t capture the beauty of his soulmate.

“Nice drawing.” Takahiro jerked in his seat from the whisper beside him.

He glanced over to see a pillow of fluffy brown hair. The boy’s head was tilted down, admiring the doodle in his notebook. “Uh, thanks.”

The brunet looked back up with shining chocolate eyes, “Is he your soulmate? What was your meeting like?” His voice was curious, and Takahiro immediately knew that he was one of the hopeless romantics out there. Despite only just having met this person, he found himself explaining.

“Yeah, we… we meet each other in our dreams, but I haven’t officially met him yet.” For some odd reason, he felt bad for disappointing his seat neighbour. Even more so when the boy pouted. “What about you?” Takahiro watched as the other male shifted in his seat and looked down at his hands.

“Well, if I’m honest, I don’t even know if I have one…” He trailed off, eyes glazing over for a second before he returned to his nosy-self, “Anyway, I’m Oikawa Tooru. Studying astrophysics. You?”

Takahiro smiled softly, unable to empathise with the boy across from him, but heart still panging with recognisable emptiness. “Hanamaki Takahiro. Majoring in fine arts.”

Chairs scraped against the linoleum floors as people began to pack up their things and flood out of the small lecture room. The two students quickly followed suit, and exited. Oikawa was still beside him as they left toward the university’s entrance. Takahiro glanced at him questioningly but said nothing otherwise. The pretty brunet took it upon himself to explain anyway, “That was my last lecture and I was thinking of heading to the café. Wanna come?”

The pink haired boy nodded, knowing that he was also done for the day. He could do with a sugar-hit, too. The pair trailed out of the gates and began to walk down the path leading into the busy streets of town. “So what made you pick Greek Mythology as an elective, of all things? You’re studying science, with logical and proven facts. Mythology is on the opposite end of the scale, don’t you think?”

Oikawa, seemingly unsurprised by the question, threw his head back and laughed. As if being cute, he pressed his index finger to his cheek and tilted his head sideways in a thoughtful manner. “I can still interested in those kinds of things, even if I am studying science. Besides, I need to find a way to call out to Aphrodite; tell her I want a refund on the whole soulmate deal.” He joked.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later, Takahiro spent a number of days in grey nothingness. Even though he had begun to hang out more frequently with the cheeky brunet, he was left feeling depressed from not meeting his soulmate in his dreams.

He was worried something had happened to make them lose their connection, or worse, his soulmate had something terrible happen to him. There was just no way of knowing until the dreams came back. At the same time, missing him made Takahiro feel grateful that they lived in the same country – considering they both spoke Japanese. Because of that, there was little time-zone difference, meaning that they seemed to sleep around the same time each night.

Takahiro fell into a restless sleep, the established meadow of dream-world slowly coming into life around him. Sensing another presence, he glanced around quickly, finding the dark haired male standing at the base of the cherry-blossom tree in the near distance. It took every ounce of his existence to stop him from running and jumping into the man’s arms.

He was a little miffed, after all.

Stalking up to the other, he frowned, _“Where have you been the past few nights?”_ he demanded. His voice echoed all around him, emphasising his need to know.

Thick eyebrows rose in amusement, _“What? Not even a hello?”_ he paused, looking at Takahiro’s reaction, before sighing visibly. _“Are you mad at me?”_

 _“Worried, more like.”_ The shorter of the two snorted – an attempt at nonchalance. A hand rested on his head and began to ruffle Takahiro’s hair. He made no move to push the offending limb away. It was comforting.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ he was sincere, _“I’ve been pulling all-nighters and taking naps throughout the day to finish off a project of sorts.”_

Takahiro looked up to meet murky orbs. _“Really? What about?”_

His soulmate hesitated, thinking over his words in case he revealed something too personal and Fate pulled them away from their first meeting in over half a week. _“It’s to do with one of my hobbies I told you about.”_

The two paused, holding their breath and waiting to be awoken. When nothing happed, they exhaled in unison. _“Hmm, that’s vague. But the project must’ve been worth it if you skipped out on spending time with me.”_ Takahiro leaned in to poke the raven-head’s nose teasingly. He grinned, _“Don’t tell me you’re ditching me for a side-hoe?”_

 _“Nah, you meme too much to me.”_ That lazy, lopsided smirk never failed to make Takahiro fall a little deeper in love.

The shorter of the two sighed, _“I’ll let you off this time, but I missed you.”_ He groaned internally. Why was he so mushy?

 _“I missed you too.”_ The latter whispered, faltering when the two of them felt a tug at their souls. Time passed too quickly in dream-realm. _“I guess it’s time to wake up.”_

_“Yeah. I just wish I could meet you in real life.”_

Takahiro’s vision blurred as the world crumbled around him and the morning light filtered in. He opened his eyes slowly and found his cheeks were wet with tear tracks. Sniffing slightly and wiping away the salty tears, he slowly sat up in bed and clenched his fists. It was like a long-distance relationship where they could never truly meet.

He wasn’t sure if the continuous dreams made it better or worse for the aching hole in his heart. Perhaps there was such a thing as soulmate withdrawal. If there was, it was definitely hitting him like a freight train.

He wanted to go back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Oikawa.”

The brunet hummed; a gesture that he was listening. The two of them were set up in the library, Takahiro having suggesting that they skip out on the café for once since neither had much money. Exams were fast approaching, so both had dropped shifts are their part-time jobs.

Takahiro poked the latter with the end of his pencil, wanting Oikawa’s full attention. The man looked up from his phone with a questioning gaze. “Don’t… don’t you ever feel like you’re empty or incomplete?” he finally gathered the courage to ask.

“Eh? What do you mean?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side, finally pushing his phone off to the side.

“You said you think you don’t have a soulmate. Don’t you feel empty?” He wasn’t a hopeless romantic himself, but he held the strong belief that everyone should have a soulmate. It would be completely unfair otherwise.

“I don’t know Makki. I guess I feel lonely sometimes.”

“But not empty?”

“Depends on the way you’re asking.” Oikawa shrugged, his hand reaching for his phone again. Takahiro caught on, and quickly reigned in the flood of questions. It was insensitive of him to ask such a personal question after all.

Silently, he went back to sketching the boy before him, shading in the darker tones of his hair and labelling what colours would be needed to complete the portrait. Oikawa eventually went back to his own assignment as well.

The two worked for another hour, and the sun had set around half an hour ago. The tell-tale grumble of hunger diffused the silence as Takahiro stifled a chuckle. Oikawa immediately whined, “Shut up, Makki! I haven’t eaten since ten in the morning!”

“Oh, did sleeping beauty over here wake up late and forget to bring food for lunch?” The brunet’s lips pulled into a pout, before opening to defend himself. Takahiro cut him off before he could though, closing his sketch pad and beginning the pack away his things. “Come on, I heard about this new diner in town that has grand opening sales until Friday. My shout, since I heard they have cream puffs in their dessert menu and I’ve been dying to try.”

The lip wavered before breaking out into a hopeful smile, “R-Really?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He brushed it off – despite wanting to save a little money, his goodwill might come in handy one day. “But you only get to pick _one_ dessert. And you have to finish your actual meal first.”

Oikawa had the audacity to giggle. “Yes mum, I’ll eat my veggies.”

Takahiro took the liberty to flick the other man’s forehead – earning a yelp and a sense of satisfaction. “Call me mum again and the only thing you _will_ get is a salad.” He huffed, walking ahead while his friend scrambled to pick up his things.

“Makki, wait! I’ll be good, I promise!!"

 

* * *

 

 

The diner had potential. It was small and quaint. To Takahiro, it had the impression of returning home after a long day. The two were quickly seated in the far corner – the rest of the tables already being full. The person who’d guided them to their table dropped off two menus, saying that their server would be there shortly.

They skimmed through the menu, Oikawa ending up ordering a creamy pasta and Takahiro a cheeseburger after remembering that it was his soulmate’s favourite. They opted to save dessert for later, since the pink haired boy had a feeling that Oikawa was the type to neglect savoury foods when sweets were within reach. He was doing the boy a favour by buying him a proper meal at least.

When the food arrived, a beautiful aroma seemed to waft off both plates, filling their senses and causing them to salivate. They dug in with fervour, Takahiro grinning around his burger for the burst of flavour and juiciness of the meat. The fries were perfectly crisp and coated with seasoning as well.

Oikawa seemed to be in pasta heaven as he ate; they two of them barely talking. The brunet’s hunger lead him to finish first, polishing off his meal with a satisfied sigh. “If that’s anything to go by, I can’t wait for dessert…”

Takahiro nodded in agreeance, pausing to swallow. “What I’m hoping for is the perfect ratio of dough to cream filling when I order their creampuff.” The brunet laughed and shift in his seat, standing up and gesturing to the back.

“Just a sec. I’m going to the toilet.”

While he was gone, he’d finished his meal and ordered their desserts, knowing that Oikawa had been eyeing the roasted milk panna cotta. His friend came back before they arrived, but the shocked look in his eyes and his uncharacteristically frenzied expression stopped him from speaking out.

“You’ll _never_ believe what I just saw.”

“You’re probably right, but go on.”

He waved his arms around with wild gestures. “It was _him_. The guy you drew. Y’know. In your notebook the day we met, like, a month ago. _Your soulmate!_ ”

Takahiro blinked, “You’re joking.”

“No, I’m really not!” he shook his head, “He was heading into the kitchen when I walked past, so he must work here!”

The arts student was frozen, unsure of what to think as Oikawa looked at him expectantly. Over the muffled noise of the restaurant, footsteps approached as a smooth baritone began to bless his ears. “Good evening, I’ve got your order of the creampuff and – oh _shit waddup!_ ”

He recognised this voice. He really, truly knew it. And as he slowly looked up he knew that the man standing across from him shared the same awed expression on his face that he did. It really was him.

The tousled hair, the jawline, the eyebrows. His soulmate, his everything.

Time didn’t stop like they said in the movies. It was simply a moment of justified awe as the world continued on with its business around them.

“It’s you.” He breathed.

Cue the lazy grin. “Yeah, it’s me. Hi.”

“How are you here? I mean, what… why have I never seen you around?”

“I just moved. I’m the owner of this place.”

Everything clicked. “So _this_ was your ongoing project?”

“Yeah…” Neither had even noticed that Oikawa had left the premises, too caught up in the magic of finally meeting eachother. Takahiro was surprised he hadn’t jumped out of his seat and launched himself at his soulmate yet.  

“And the creampuffs…?”

A soft blush appeared on tan cheeks as he seemed to jerk into motion and set down the desserts onto the table. “They might just be a tribute to you…”

Takahiro chuckled, “I feel oddly flattered, Mr Soulmate.”

“Ah, it’s Matsukawa Issei…”

The pink-haired boy tested the name, letting it roll of his tongue comfortably. Almost as if he’d known the name forever. And just like that, he’d fallen into the deepest pits of love.

He looked over at Issei with bright eyes, meeting his expectant gaze. “I’m Hanamaki Takahiro. And I can honestly say right now, despite how cheesy this is, that I am completely and utterly in love with you.”

The doting expression he received in return was something he’d never forget. “You took the words right out of my own mouth.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Epilogue**

A comfortable warmth settled across his back, and he gladly leaned into it. “Hey, you’re finally awake, sleepy-head.”

Behind him, Issei blew a yawn next to his ear and nuzzled into his shoulder, “Mmn, stayed up late planning the expansion of the diner.” He gestured to the oil painting that Takahiro was creating for their feature wall in their living room. He liked to change it every few months and this time he’d opted for the meadow in their dreams. “The painting’s nice.”

Takahiro rolled his eyes, “I would hope so. It’s part of my job after all.”

Issei pulled back with a raised brow. “In June you had it painted as the Kermit meme.”

“Oh shut up, you.” The pink-haired male set down his paints and pulled his boyfriend in for a morning kiss. The taller of the two was more than happy to reciprocate.

**Author's Note:**

> -Things they can’t talk about are their names, age, career/education, location etc. Basically things that would make it easy to find eachother.  
> -They can talk about likes, dislikes, and hobbies.  
> -IMO they’re a little OOC, but once again, I’m justifying this by saying they’re older and more mature!  
> -Shameless promo, but this is the second in the Soulmate series. So if you want, give ‘Where We Begin’ a go! It’s shorter but yeah…  
> -The next one I have planned is IwaOi, but I’ve no clue when it’ll be ready because exams are soon and I have to revise a whole years’ worth of content for all of my subjects. *cri*


End file.
